


Pips

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-19
Updated: 2006-03-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8092180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Missing scene, 2.07 "The Seventh." (09/20/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Remember the scene in the captain's mess when Trip spent his lunch break promising to 'get back to' people? Well this is how he did it. Nothing to it really, I just felt the need to show Trip making the right decisions.  


* * *

Trip Tucker sighed and looked down at his pasta, suddenly not hungry any more. All I wanted was to have a quiet meal with my friends; taste some of the privileges of being acting captain before the responsibilities start piling up. But no, you can't even let me have lunch in peace, can you, he thought, challenging the Fates. Well, if that's the way you want it...

'Right,' he said, pushing his chair back from the table. 'Since I'm obviously not gonna get to eat lunch uninterrupted, let's deal with duty first. Malcolm, I know ya told the cap'n you'd recalibrate the torpedoes, but we don't know what he and T'Pol are doin' down there, wherever. I'm not happy having the warp engines down, even for one day, when we don' know if we're goin to need a quick getaway. So I'm not approvin' your request.'

He was a bit worried that the armoury officer would argue with him, particularly after his 'is that the chief engineer speaking, or the acting captain' remark earlier. But apparently Malcolm recognised that this was his commanding officer talking, not his fiend, and he just gave a quick nod of his head and a quiet, 'Understood, sir,' before returning his attention to his lunch.

Buoyed up by his first victory, Tucker continued. 'Doc, you can go ahead with the innoculations, but not until the whole crew have had lunch. If they're going to be spendin' the next couple a' days in the john, they might as well have a good meal first.' Phlox just beamed at him and went on eating, but he noticed Malcolm give a rather doubtful look at his plate before shrugging and slicing into his next sausage.

He was on a roll now. Turning he thumbed open the com. 'Ensign, contact the Vulcan ship and let them know the cap'n'll be available to speak with them in ten minutes.'

'Sir?'

He could hear the question in Ensign Sato's voice. 'Just give 'em the message, Hoshi. I'll explain when I get there.'

Turning back to the table he saw both Malcolm and Phlox watching him curiously. 'Malcolm, give me one of your pips, will ya?' His friend just looked at him blankly. 'Ya pips, Lieutanant,' he said, gesturing at Malcolm's right shoulder, 'hand one of 'em over. Those Vulcans want to speak to the cap'n of Enterprise, then that's what they're goin' to do.'


End file.
